


Be Mine

by Flyingintospace



Series: Valentine's Day Ficlets [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Auston needs to do something for Mitch for Valentines





	Be Mine

Auston had noticed of course. They were only a week from Valentines and merchandise had exploded everywhere that you looked. He wasn't the hugest fan of the holiday but he was beginning to think that Mitch was. He had caught Mitch staring at various displays of candy, chocolate and stuffed animals; overheard him talking to their teammates about their plans.

But Auston wasn't sure what he was supposed to do for the holiday.

It wasn't like they could just go out to a restaurant for dinner Valentines night, that would be all over the national news faster than Trudeau's latest photo bomb.

So he stewed over it for a couple of days, looked up ideas on the internet and hoped that no one looked at his search browser afterwards. Texted a couple people and then, out of options, he called Davo. Who of course told him to stop stressing and just be glad that they were actually in the same city (which of course left Auston feeling guilty for bothering him with this) and that what ever he decided Mitch would love because it came from Auston.

And so after that bit of sappiness Auston said goodbye to McDavid, intending to do the mature thing and just ask Mitch what he wanted to do.

So the next morning, when Mitch picked him up he was ridiculously nervous. He fiddled with his seatbelt, and the window and the radio and asked Mitch to repeat himself after almost every sentence that he rambled at Auston.

Which of course Mitch picked up on really quick.

"What is wrong?" Mitch finally demanded as they waited for a light to change.

"What? Nothing?" Auston attempted.

Mitch gave him an incredulous look.

"Fine, Valentine's Day. I've noticed Mitch. I just don't know what we can do for it."

"Oh," Mitch said and then focused back on the traffic as it started moving again.

"I mean, we can't really go out together on that night. It would be all over the news." Auston said.

"We go out for dinner all the time," Mitch said.

"Not on the supposedly most romantic night of the year," Auston argued.

"Supposedly?" Mitch echoed. " Would we go out if we were just a normal couple?"

Auston hesitated for too long, he realized it immediately. "Of course we would."

They pulled into to their parking spot, and Auston glanced at Mitch, noticing the angry set of his jaw. "Mmmmhmmm,"

"Listen it's not my favourite holiday but..."

"You know what, Auston, don't worry about it. We don't have to do anything." Mitch got out of the car, slamming the door and walked away.

Crap.

Now Auston had to fix this.

                                                               *************************

Auston had a plan, but he needed help, which is why he had cornered two of his teammates after practice.

"I just need you to keep him busy for a couple hours," Auston was dangerously close to begging.

"You know it's Valentines days right?" Willie asked.

"I do, that's why I'm asking you this," Auston said.

"We've noticed things have been...tense between you two," Kappy replied. "Go, do what you need too. We'll keep him busy."

"Thank you," Auston said. All of a sudden he heard Mitch's voice. "I have too go."

"Didnt Marns drive you here?" Willie asked.

"I took his keys. Keep him busy," Auston said as he hurried off.

                                                           ************************

"You abandoned me!" Mitch exclaimed as he stormed through the door of the apartment. "You left me with Willy and Kappy on Valentine's Day! Why? Why would you...Woah."

Mitch's rant came to an abrupt end as he took in Auston's apartment before him.

"Cheese?" Auston asked holding out a plate of tiny fancy cheese cubes he had spent far to long cutting up.

"What did you do?" Mitch laughed, taking a cheese cube.

"I wanted to give you a special night," Auston said.

Mitch grinned at him, mouth full of cheese.

Auston rolled his eyes. "And this is why I can't take you anywhere nice. I got a bottle of wine, the lady I bought the cheese from recommended it. Can I pour you a glass?"

Mitch nodded.

"I'll meet you in the living room," Auston suggested.

Mitch snagged another piece of cheese before Auston left and headed into the decorated living room. The lights had been dimmed and candles were scattered everywhere. The mantle covered in candles and rose petals and it looked like Auston had cut heart shaped snowflakes from shiny red paper and they were strung along the mantel. And red letters spelled out Be Mine above the mantel. A small round table had been moved into the room and bouquet of red roses sat in the middle of it. There was yet more candles and rose petals were on the table. It was set with two place settings, both with red roses that looked like the had had their edges dipped in gold. There was several dishes of food already on the table.

Mitch couldn't believe that Auston had done all of this and for him. Mitch had never had anyone that would go all out for him. He had seen it before of course with Dylan and Connor but he had never though he could have the same thing.

"Hey, you look thoughtful," Auston said from behind him, holding out a glass of wine.

"I can't believe that you did all this," Mitch said.

Auston just ducked his head hiding the grin on his face. "Are you hungry?"

"Of course, what do we have?" Mitch asked.

Auston guided him over to the table a hand on the small of his back.

When they got to the table Mitch realized that he recognized the dishes as ones from Auston's kitchen. "Did you cook all of this?"

"I did," Auston nodded, blushing slightly.

Mitch turned, grasping Auston's face and kissing him firmly.

"So what did you make for us?" Mitch asked.

"These are just the appetizers," Auston said. "But I made us crab stuffed mushrooms and a avocado and grapefruit salad." He pulled Mitch's chair out for him and Mitch sat down.

Mitch picked up the rose on his plate and smell the flower. As Auston scooped salad into his plate, he noticed that Mitch had gotten gold from the flower on his nose.

"Okay these are delicious," Mitch popped another mushroom in his mouth as Auston sat across from him. "I still can't believe that you did all this?"

"You just looked so upset when we talked about not being able to go out tonight. Mitch, I don't, I would do anything to make sure that you aren't anything but happy." Auston said.

Mitch blushed looking away. "After we talked about that, I thought...you didn't seem like you wanted to talk to me...and then you left me with Willy and Kappy earlier. I thought that you wanted to break up. I was coming here to fight for you."

"You were going to fight for me," Auston grinned.

"I was. I don't want to lose you Matts," Mitch said, looking far too serious.

Auston wasn't sure what to say, so he changed the subject, "Grab your coat?"

"What? Why?" Mitch cocked his head at him.

"It's a surprise," Auston answered.

"Of course it is," Mitch shook his head but obediently went and retrieved his coat and followed Auston out of the apartment, they headed for the elevator and Mitch was surprised when Auston hit the button he did.

"The roof?"

"The roof," Auston nodded.

"And what would we be doing on the roof?" Mitch asked.

Auston just smiled at him, drapping his arm over Mitch's shoulder and pulling him closer. The elevator dinged and they climbed the set of stairs to the emergency exit that had been propped open. Auston held the door open and Mitch stepped out onto the roof, where he saw another table set up.

"I thought we'd have dinner under the stars," Auston murmured against Mitch's ear.

"You want to have dinner outside in Toronto in February? You must have been feeling guilty." Mitch said.

Auston pushed him forward towards the table and Mitch realized that it was actually warm. He then noticed the outdoor heaters set up. Auston pulled out his chair and Mitch sat down, taking in the table. There was another bouquet of red roses in the middle of the table that was draped with a white table cloth. The table was set with white dishes and a bottle of champagne sat chilling in a bucket of ice. And there was a white envelope on Mitch plate.

"I'll be right back." Auston said.

Mitch picked up the envelope and pulled out a card. What looked like a handmade card. It was made of heavy white paper folded in half. At the top written in simple letters was Will You and underneath were two stick figures one holding out a red heart saying be mine. Mitch smiled at the card.

And then jumped as a plate was set down before him.

"Sorry," Auston said.

"Clams?" Mitch looked at the plate before him. "How did you know I like clams?"

"I have my ways," Auston shrugged taking his own seat.

"You asked Davo didn't you?" Mitch asked.

Auston just blinked innocently. The two of them chatted as they ate the dinner that Auston had prepared, along with the clams there was baked salmon and asparagus that was wrapped in prosciutto, and then afterwards they had retired to the outdoor couch that was on the roof, Mitch reclining back against Auston as they stared at the lights of the city and of the sky. They had been like that for a while when Mitch realized that Auston was shivering.

"Let's go back in," Mitch said.

"Are you sure?" Auston asked.

"Yeah," Mitch nodded grabbing Auston's hand and pulling him up and back towards the door. They reached the apartment again.

"How about we sit in front of the fireplace for a bit?" Mitch suggested as he could still feel Auston shivering.

"Okay," Auston agreed.

A few minutes later Mitch let out a contented sigh as he relaxed back against Auston. He was sitting between Auston's legs as they sat on the floor in front of the fire on a fur rug that Mitch was sure hadn't been there days earlier.

"Thank you," Mitch said. "This has been like the best night ever,"

"I'm sorry we couldn't go out. Can't be a normal couple," Auston murmured.

"Stop," Mitch said, tilting his head back so he could look up at Auston. "We are a normal couple. And I'd much rather be spending tonight alone with you than fighting the crowds out there."

Auston smiled, tightening his arms around Mitch.

"I love you," he murmured.

Mitch stiffened.

"I.." Auston wasn't sure what to say. That was the first time he'd told Mitch that.

But now Mitch was pulling away from him. Auston let him go, heart pounding.

But instead of leaving like Auston was expecting, Mitch turned so he was kneeling in front of Auston. His blue eyes stared into Auston's. "I love you."

Auston couldn't keep the grin off his face, as he pulled Mitch closer to kiss him.

"I have one more surprise," Auston said after Mitch was snuggled back against him.

"That had better not be a..." Mitch replied.

Auston rolled his eyes. "Marshmallows. I thought we could roast marshmallows."

Mitch laughed in delight, taking the marshmallow roasting stick that Auston handed him. "Best night ever," He declared.


End file.
